Welcome Home Harry
by supernaturalstevie
Summary: Several Years after Harry defeats the dark lord and leaves, he comes back with surprises for everyone! Rated just in case, for mentions of torture and slightly dark ideas, let me know if it needs to be changed.
1. Prologue and Old Friends

Harry Returns

DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS/ENTIRE STORY: I don't own anything in this story. None of these ideas are even mine, my brain isn't even mine, but don't take it away, it likes the place it lives in now.

**Prologue**

After the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort, Harry James Potter disappeared from the Wizarding World completely. No one had any contact from him for a very long time.

A lot of things occurred after his disappearance that should have brought him back. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, came out into the open and announced that he had faked his death. As did Sirius Black, who had been cleared of all charges after the discovery of Peter Pettigrew. Many people in the Wizarding World wondered if Harry Potter hadn't perished in the final battle, but his closest friends knew better. However, even Dumbledore couldn't figure out where Harry had gotten to.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger got married four years after Harry's disappearance, and a year after had a son, Tyler Weasley. They had a wonderful life together, having three more children after Tyler (red headed twin boys, and a little girl), but always wished that Harry could have been there with them.

Sirius did not give up on Harry, and spent nearly all of his time searching the country for his godson, nearly driving himself crazy. Remus and Tonks (who had also been married) spent a lot of their spare time trying to help their friend, but it was becoming harder and harder, and Sirius would probably never be the same. He completely blamed himself for Harry's disappearance.

However, Harry James Potter was absolutely fine now. He hadn't gone on his own accord at first, but he had been taken by a few death eaters after his defeat over Voldemort. Harry had been so drained, it had been easy for them to kidnap and keep him. He was tortured and taunted until he had managed to escape, but their taunts had left a mark. They had said that there was no one left for him, and they had been right, hadn't they? So Harry had moved far away to a completely magic free life. He had married a sweet Muggle girl named Rose, around the same time as Ron and Hermione had married, and soon after they had a child as well. Only Rose did not survive the birth of their daughter. Harry had been left to name and raise her on his own. Her name was easy, she looked just like him, and since he was a mix of his parents he chose the name Jamie (for her father and grandfather) Violet (a flower like her mother and grandmother) Potter.

Harry and Jamie lived a nice life, without magic. He home schooled her and only worked a little in a retail store down the road. She grew up in that store and town. When she was nine, Harry loathed to take her away from her home, but knew with only two years until she was to go to Hogwarts, a lot of explaining was in order. He did want to eventually reintegrate into the Wizarding World, but was rather afraid of how he would find it.

One week after her ninth birthday, Harry sat Jamie down and told her all about magic, her grandparents, his schooldays, quidditch, and so on. She was absolutely enthralled. She had always wondered why she experienced strange things. However, Harry could not bring himself to tell her about his fame, or his battles.

The day after he had answered (almost) all of her questions, he had her pack up everything she wanted to keep with her and they headed to London, for Diagon Alley.

**Chapter One: Old Friends**

"Jamie, are you ready?" Harry called to his daughter.

She answered back politely, "Almost Daddy." She seemed so mature for her age, but she was only nine. He really didn't want to tell her about everything that had happened in the wizarding world, but he knew she could handle it, and he needed to keep a low profile, so she had to be as careful as he.

"Jamie, there is something else I need to talk to you about. . ." He told her how he really didn't want a lot of people to know he was going back to his old world. He needed her to be inconspicious, and not mention their last name to _anyone_.

"Alright. But why?"

"I'll have to answer that question later, okay? We need to get going now." And Harry took his daughter and headed back to a place he once thought he'd never return to.

"Where exactly are we going?" Jamie asked her father as they got off the train and walked along the crowded street of London.

"We're looking for a place that only witches and wizards can see called The Leaky Cauldron. It should be, oh! There it is, come on Jamie. Remember what I said, don't bring attention to yourself, and act like you do this everyday, nothing new, okay?"

Jamie nodded and they entered the pub. It was a little dark in there compared to the sunshine they had just been in, but when Jamie's eyes adjusted she nearly gasped at what she saw. Everything looked magical, literally. She had dreamed of things like this, but never thought she would truly see them.

Harry smiled a small, sad smile as he looked down at his daughter. He remembered when all this had happened to him. He had been a little older than her, and much less fortunate. He had to admit that it scared him, he didn't want anyone, let alone his daughter, to have to go through what he did. He wanted to shelter her, and never let her near anything magical. Now, she was considered the daughter of the famous Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the defeater-of-he-who-must-not-be-named. (He almost laughed at that thought, wondering if people still wouldn't say Voldemort's name.) If he knew Jamie, she liked attention just as much as he did. Or in other words, not at all. At least she didn't have a scar to distinguish her, she only looked like him in every other way. Maybe she would be okay.

However, these things were, sadly, less worrisome than others. It had been around fourteen years since he defeated Voldemort, but that was how long it had been before when the dark lord had come back. Harry knew he was gone for good now, but how many death eaters were left out there? And how many were desperate for revenge? Like those that had kidnaped him and . . . no, he shouldn't think about those memories, they were all in the past. But what if they got a hold of his daughter for revenge? He couldn't lose her. He hoped Hogwarts was safe for her, but without Dumbledore? Was it ever going to be safe enough for his daughter if Dumbledore wasn't there?

This started a whole new train of thought. What was he going to do now? The reason he had left in the beginning was because there was no one there for him, and what about now? He could always go to the Weasley's, but would they want him around anymore? Too many unanswered questions were rolling through his head as he walked through the familiar pub to the back alley, and the brick wall. He pulled out his wand and started to tap the bricks, when his daughter's voice pulled him out of his miseries and reminded him that he had a very wonderful thing in his world no matter what world it was.

"Dad, what are you doing? This is a dead end."

"Ah, but not everything in this world is as it seems. How many times have I told you that?" He said, thinking of his former mentor, and with that he tapped the bricks and they split apart to form a magnificent archway into a bright, colorful place.

Harry took a second to look around, familiarizing himself with everything there, then he urged his daughter on. She walked slowly looking at everything, totally forgetting the deal she had made earlier. That was alright though, because Harry had almost forgotten himself. A snake sat in a cage, it looked up and blinked at them. Jamie looked as though she were about to go over and strike up a conversation with it. Harry puled her back, leaning down to whisper to her, "Don't talk to the snakes. It isn't a common gift, and it would bring too much attention. I'll explain later, just ignore it." And they kept walking.

Suddenly, Harry stopped dead in his tracks, causing Jamie to run right into him. "What is it Dad? Are you okay?"

Harry didn't answer right away. They had stopped in front of a store called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and he was staring at a man with bright red hair standing at the counter.

"Dad?" Jamie prompted again.

"Oh. Sorry, honey. I used to know him." Harry said, still staring at the man who was now helping someone out.

Jamie looked from the man to her father, "Let's go say hi. You don't have to tell him about me, or even you. Just say hi." She gave her father's hand a tug, and pulled him to the door. Harry walked in and looked around. It was almost exactly like he remembered. Almost.

"Can I help you sir? Are you looking for something special, or just looking?"

Harry turned to the voice and found himself face to face with George Weasley. Or Fred Weasley maybe. Either way, it was his best mates older brother, and he froze. He just stared a while until the red head said, "Sir? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, um, George? Or Fred? How about Gred or Forge?" Harry laughed at the memory of the old joke.

"I'm Fred. I haven't heard that joke since school, did I know you? You look kind of familiar. What's your name?"

"Oh. I-I really would rather not say, yet. Is Ron still around?"

"Ron? Oh sure, he lives out in– wait," at that second, Fred looked up to Harry's forehead, and saw beneath the hood of his cloak, the tiniest hint of the tip of a lightning bolt shaped scar, "Ha-Harry? No, no way, you're. . . why didn't you come back? Where have you been? Dumbledore and Sirius have looked all over for you! Why. . ."

"Wait. Dumbledore?" Harry interrupted looking hurt. "Sirius? What kind of sick joke are you playing? They're dead." He said as though reminding himself of it.

"You mean you didn't hear? No wonder you didn't come back. You really should go to Hogwarts, talk to Albus, I can't explain it all. I just can't believe you're here. Does anyone else know? Have you seen anyone else? Mum will be so glad to know you're back, you really should go see her. . ."

"Are you sure? Is everyone still mad at me?"

"Mad? No one was mad at you! We were all really worried! We had no idea what had happened. We just knew you and you-know-who were both gone and, why are you laughing?"

"You still can't say Voldemort?"

"That's what I'm saying! Some people don't know if he is really gone or not! We had a funeral for _you _two years ago when the aurors gave up the search, but no one found either of your bodies. Then Dumbledore came out and said that he and Sirius had faked their deaths to help in the war, but didn't know where you were. They insisted that You-Know-Who was gone for good, but they were worried about you. Everyone could tell, even though they tried not to show it. Sirius is driving himself insane about it still. In fact, maybe you ought to go see him first. . ."

"Well we had better go then, don't tell anyone yet please. Come on Jamie, we have to go to Hogwarts. Hold on to me tight, and don't worry." The girl that had been standing in the shadows came out and grabbed on to Harry as he disapparated with her attached. Fred barely nodded before they were gone, and all he could do was stand dumbfounded and mutter, "Jamie?"


	2. Going Back

**Chapter Two: Going Back**

"Ugh." Jamie said as she grimaced at her father. Harry looked down at her, amused. "I prefer flying myself, but even apparition is better than the floo network."

Jamie smiled at him, remembering the story about his traveling by fireplace in the past, and then looked around. "This doesn't look like a school. Where are we?"

"Hogsmeade," Harry answered, thinking of his old friend Hermione, "An all wizarding town. Hogwarts is right up there, but we'll have to walk. Stay close." Jamie grasped her father's hand and they started off to the castle.

When they finally got to the grounds Harry stopped a second, immersed in memories, but he quickly shook them off and continued on. His daughter close behind, gaping at the magnificent place.

They were nearing a large hut when they heard a dog barking and someone shouted, "Who are yeh? And wha' business do yeh 'ave 'ere?"

Harry turned and Jamie hid behind him as they looked up to see a giant of a man, whom Harry recognized instantly. "Don't be afraid," he whispered to Jamie, "That's Hagrid." Jamie had, of course, heard all about Hagrid, but even her father's tales of this man couldn't shake the intimidation she felt.

"Hello, Hagrid." Harry greeted politely, "I was just looking for Headmaster Dumbledore. Is he up at the school?"

"Yeah, he is. Is he 'specting yeh?" Hagrid answered looking the man over suspiciously.

"I'm not sure. Most likely not. From what I understood, no one is really expecting me," he said with a slight laugh, then more to himself he added, "_I _wasn't really expecting me."

Hagrid gave the stranger a calculating look. "Maybe I should escort yeh to his office. What's yer name anyway?"

"I'm just a former student, you probably wouldn't remember me." Harry lied, "I remember where his office is though, thanks anyway." Harry replied, trying to avoid giving his name. If Hagrid was mad at him, it could get bad. If Hagrid had been worried about him, it could get bad, too.

"I'll take yeh anyway. Just in case." So Hagrid led Harry and Jamie to Dumbledore's office. It was Christmas time so there weren't many students around. A few teachers glanced at them as they walked by but thankfully no one said anything to them.

And then, as they rounded one last corner, he saw it. The gargoyle was there, exactly like it always had been, and again Harry was flooded with memories as it sprang to life and the three of them stepped onto the ascending stairs.

When they got to the door, Hagrid knocked and called out, "Dumbledore! Someun's 'ere ta see yeh!" Dumbledore invited him in and Harry and Jamie followed.

Harry's first glimpse of this man, was not what he expected. The old man looked, for once, old. There was no twinkle in his eyes, he looked pale and a bit slouched. However, the second he laid eyes on Harry, although still hidden by his traveling cloak, and then Jamie, he looked exactly like Harry had remembered. The twinkle came back, color came to his paled face, he straightened up, and even had a small smile touch his lips and grow to his eyes. Hagrid saw this and looked curiously between the two.

"Welcome home, Harry." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling madly.


	3. I See Dead People

**Chapter Three: I See Dead People**

Harry smiled to himself. The old man was too smart for his own good.

"How did you know?" Harry asked him as Hagrid blanched looking between the two, yet again, in utter bewilderment.

"You are a very unique and distinct person, Harry. A better question would be how could I not know you? I do not, however, believe I have had the pleasure of meeting this charming young girl beside you."

"This is my daughter, Jamie Violet Potter." Jamie smiled at the inviting man before her. She knew her father had cared deeply about him and vice versa, and now she could completely understand.

"A pleasure indeed, Miss Potter, and I am sure Sirius will be ecstatic to know he has a grand godchild." Harry coughed a bit at this statement.

"So it's true?" Harry asked, or rather choked, despite himself. He was trying so hard to stay emotionally detached, for his daughter's sake, but was finding it harder and harder. "Sirius is alive too?"

"Yes, Harry. Have you not gotten _any _news for the past fourteen years?"

"I-I cut myself off completely, yes. It-It's a long story." Harry said looking away from those piercing blue eyes as he took off the hood of his traveling cloak. He was not ready to explain everything to him, but he knew deep inside, he would eventually have to. However, he hoped to get some answers to his own questions first.

"Yes, well, there'll be plenty of time for that later, I assure you." Dumbledore gave Harry a hard look, as if trying to see something deep inside him, and continued quickly, "But right now–"

Just then, Hagrid, who had been so bewildered by the events that had transpired before him, figured out what was going on when he saw Harry's face for the first time, and let out a heart-wrenching sob. "Harry! Yur alive! We were all so worried 'bout yeh!" And he continued to sob as he enveloped Harry in a bone-crushing hug. Harry attempted to protest at first, but then decided to hug him back. He patted his large arm and quietly told a sniffling Hagrid, "I missed you too, Hagrid." Hagrid let go of him and stood back to look at him.

"Galloping gargoyles, Harry! Look at yeh! Yeh've grown so much! And a daughter, too." Harry pushed Jamie closer to him, and she meekly stood in front of him and smiled, as Dumbledore sat at his desk, eyes twinkling merrily at the exchange. After a minute of everyone just staring at one another, lost in thoughts and memories, Dumbledore presented a new idea to the new-comers, "Would you like to visit Grimmauld, Harry?"

Harry, startled out of his recollections, looked up at his mentor questioningly, then looked to his daughter. Jamie smiled at him, but her encouraging smile faltered and she decided to ask, "What's Grimmauld?"

"It's where Sirius lives." He answered her, and she looked thoughtful for a second, and then smiled at him again, and nodded. Harry looked to Dumbledore, with a look like he may regret his decision. "Alright." He said and Dumbledore grabbed an old boot laying near the trash, and muttered "Portus." as he tapped it with his wand. He held it out and told Harry and Jamie to touch it. Jamie looked questioningly at her father, but he nodded to her, so she put a finger on it, just as he had. "On three," Dumbledore warned, so Harry turned his head and said quickly to Hagrid, "Bye Hagrid, I'll come back soon, but don't tell anyone I was here, please." And with that final word Hagrid nodded, and Dumbledore said, "Three." Harry felt the familiar tug behind his naval, but he also felt a strange feeling in his gut as he went away to see his long lost godfather (who could at one time have also been classified as brother, or father), and to also, hopefully, get some answers.

The threesome reached number 12 Grimmauld Place's kitchen seconds later, with a small pop. Harry held onto Jamie to keep her from falling to the floor. Dumbledore then called out, "Remus! Tonks! Sirius!" then he turned to Harry to explain, "Remus and Tonks got married a year after you disappeared, and then moved in here to keep Sirius company."

Then Remus walked in, "Albus? How are you? We just got Sirius to lie down. He's been going on again about Harry being here or something. Oh! You brought visitors?" he noticed Harry and Jamie suddenly and went to introduce himself. He walked up to Harry and stopped abruptly. "Merlin." he gasped, "No wonder Sirius– my goodness, is it really you? Harry?" He stared at Harry and all Harry could do was stare back. Remus was a lot grayer and more tattered than the last time he had seen him, but he was still the same old. . . Moony.

"Hello, Moony. How have you been?"

"Galloping Gargoyles." And with those words he stepped up to and hugged Harry as if he was a long lost son. This startled Harry, but not quite as much as his next words did, "Thank goodness, you're here just in time. Sirius is about to break, but now. . .now he'll be fine." He said with a sigh.

"Wh-what? Is something wrong with him?" He asked, suddenly breaking the embrace. He felt as if cold water had been splashed down his front. He had gotten his hopes up too soon. He found out his godfather was alive, and had gotten too emotionally attached, too hopeful. Now he was finding out, before he had even seen him, mind you, that his godfather was sick or something. He probably only had a few weeks to live or something, maybe worse. . .

"He's fine," Remus started as Harry sighed with relief, "He's just been driving himself insane looking for–." Remus stopped, realizing he'd just said the worst possible thing.

"For me." Harry finished for him, "He blames himself for my disappearance. Just like I did for him." Harry sighed, thoroughly depressed. Mad at himself for coming back to all of this that he had left behind for good reason; yet at the same time, mad at himself for not coming back sooner.

"You blamed yourself?" A quiet voice interrupted all of their thoughts. Harry turned to see a thoroughly distressed Sirius Black, "Harry, it's never been your fault. You always blame yourself, but it's never been your fault. Because of you, many people are alive! Many people still have loved ones! If anyone's to blame it's me."

"If anyone's to blame it's Voldemort." Dumbledore finally interjected, and then went back to quietly twinkling.

"Sirius. I-I– there's so much I need to say to you, but let's start with, 'Good to see you again,' and 'Have you met my daughter?'" Harry looked down at Jamie who was watching everyone with a mixed look of curiosity and worry.

"Daddy, are you alright?" she asked her father who looked on the verge of something her little nine year old mind couldn't quite place. Harry gave her a small smile and nodded. He looked back at Remus and Sirius who had raised eyebrows, mingled with an expression of surprise.

"This is Jamie. Jamie this is Moony, and _this _is Padfoot."

"Hi." She said to the two grinning gentlemen before her, not entirely sure what to think.

"Jamie?" Sirius looked at Harry curiously, but he just smirked.

"Padfoot's a grand godfather!" Remus shouted suddenly, and then cracked up at the look he got from Sirius.

Just then, another presence was made known as Tonks entered the room looking mightily disgruntled. "Sirius stunned me again! Sirius you prat! I'm going to have my husband bite you for this– I– Oh, sorry, I-I didn't realize we had visitors. Hello Albus. Who– Merlin! Harry?"

"Yep." Remus answered her question with a smile.

"He's–?"

"Yep."

"Not–?"

"Nope."

"Boy, you two are really communicating well, but I need to get on with all of this, so. . .Hello Tonks. Or is it Lupin now?" Harry interrupted the couple.

"Wotcher Harry. Gees you got us all worried. It's good to see you again. And it's still Tonks. I changed my first name." She grinned at him.

"Well, I think we ought to retire to the living area, we have much to discuss." Dumbledore said as he led the way out of the room.

"Living area? With three supposedly dead guys? Huh." Tonks muttered as she followed the others out of the kitchen. Harry chuckled under his breath, and smiled down at his daughter who grinned back encouragingly.

They all went into a comfy living area and sat upon various chairs and couches. It was a lot cozier than the last time Harry had been there. He felt it was more like a home. Harry wondered if perhaps Kreacher had been fired.

"Place looks a lot better, huh?" Sirius leaned in to whisper to Harry. Harry nodded to him, and Sirius continued, "Yeah, they thought I was going insane. Partly because I was cleaning," Harry snorted at that comment, "And partly because I thought you were living in a muggle town near Bristol, working in retail and not using magic. I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yeah." Harry said looking startled at how much Sirius knew. "If you knew all of that, why didn't you come find me?"

"Well, for one, everyone was trying to convince me that you weren't coming back, I couldn't 'escape' so to speak. I also figured you'd come back when you wanted to."

"I would have wanted to a lot sooner if I had known everyone was so worried, and that you were around again. They said– never mind." Harry hesitated, about to open up to his godfather, like old times, but then he suddenly thought better of it. This was all too good to be true, soon he would wake up and it would all be a wonderful dream, why ruin it? He also couldn't forget his daughter was next to him listening intently. He never wanted her to know of his torment. She would have to deal with too much too soon anyway, he didn't want to add his troubles to her. Ever.

Sirius looked his godson over. He had grown so much since the last time he had seen him. He could see how much he had had to grow up in his eyes. Green eyes like Lily's, and now like Jamie's. She looked just like him. Her eyes showed pain too. He knew that was pain she felt for her father. Harry had been through too much. There was something he wasn't telling anyone. Something terrible, and Sirius felt responsible for it. This poor kid had defeated the darkest lord in history. Twice. He hadn't had a proper childhood, and it looked as if he hadn't had a very good adulthood, and he was only, what, thirty? That's not even half of a life! Yet he still couldn't live the rest of it. He had to torment himself with blame, and regret.

Harry looked at Sirius. He wished he could take away the pain in _his _eyes. Replace it with the laughter he had seen there once or twice. Harry knew he was the cause of the pain. Whenever Sirius looked at him, he could see it. Sirius was either upset at Harry for something, or he was upset at himself for doing, or not doing, something to do with Harry. He knew it. He could sense it. All he wanted to do was give Sirius back his life. Maybe Jamie could help with that, she could always help Harry, perhaps all Sirius needed was a little girl to brighten up his days. It had indeed worked once for Harry.

Sadly, Jamie had problems of her own. She tried so hard to keep her dad happy. She knew he had always been kind of sad. Kind of lonely. He never had any friends that she knew of. She figured it was because he had lost her mom. Which she, of course, being a Potter, and being so much like her father, had blamed on herself. If she had never been born, her mom wouldn't have died, and her dad would still be happy, right? However, she was about to learn what the sadness was really about, and that she was a remedy, not a poison.


	4. Revelations

**Chapter Four: Revelations**

"Well, Harry. Let me say we have all missed you terribly. I assure you have realized that you'll have to explain what happened but perhaps we should explain ourselves to you first." Dumbledore stopped and looked a Harry sadly before taking a breathe to continue.

"_I _asked Sirius to fake his death, and that night at the ministry presented an incredibly opportune time. He and I were the only one's that knew. Believe me Harry, it was hard for both of us to do that to you, but Sirius is too talented not to have had a chance to fight in that war. With his 'death' came an opportunity for him to help. . ." Dumbledore went on explaining the charms he had cast when Sirius and Bellatrix had been dueling, but Sirius stopped listening, he had a flashback of that night.

_He fell through the veil, and right into Dumbledore's plan. He had to fake his death for the greater good. He was going to take on a new identity so he could actually do something. Unfortunately, the pain he caused Harry. . . but he would see him agin, and he would apologize. He had to._

Dumbledore had paused in his story. "My 'death' was not planned. I was terribly sorry to do what I did, but Severus and I had worked out a plan-" He was cut short here when Harry blurted, "Snape! What happened to him? I know he was working for out side, I found out three months after you- well - died, but I never saw him again. . ."

"Severus Snape perished at the hands of Voldemort after having performed the Imperious Curse on a prominent death eater to keep him from killing an order member.

"But, as I was saying, I put a charm on Severus' wand that year. . ." He continued to tell Harry how it had happened as he remembered that terrible time, so long ago.

_Ah. A great wizard he was indeed. He only wished he hadn't had to do what he did. However, Harry was able to go on stronger than before. He had made a deal with Severus if it ever came to it, exactly what to do. A complex charm that made him appear to die, but he was really able to stay alive, and just go off and wait. Wait for Harry to fulfill his destiny, as he had known would happen._

"But now Harry, I must ask _you _what happened."

Harry couldn't say. He knew exactly what Dumbledore meant by that question, "Why did you leave?" He couldn't tell him. If he let it out, who knew what could happen. He couldn't bring himself to tell them of the torture. The terrible things they said and did to him. His sixteen year-old self, sixteen and already suffering so much. He couldn't look at them again if he told them, he couldn't hurt Siris like that. He shouldn't even have let Jamie hear what she had. Most of all, he had kept everything so bottled up, for so long, he might not be _able _to say.

He glanced apologetically at his daughter and turned to Dumbledore, "After I destroyed the last Horcrux, I-I cast the killing curse on To- Voldemort. He was gone. He became ashes on the spot. The last Horcrux was incredibly hard to get rid of, and it took a lot for me to cast that curse, so I was really drained. Then I left." He finished lamely, looking down at his shoes. He was a terrible liar and everyone knew it. He had tried, however, to make his lie at least sound true, "I moved out to a muggle town near Bristol, got married, got a job, had a daughter, basically, I tried to start a life without magic."

"But you came back." Harry looked up at the Headmaster, "Jamie is starting at Hogwarts in two years. I didn't want her completely in the dark, like I had been. I hadn't planned on this, I just ran into Fred Weasley and he told me you were all alive and that I should go see you. Now I don't know what to do."

"Well, I'm sure you can stay here," at that all three residents nodded enthusiastically. "So why don't Jamie and Tonks go find suitable rooms for you both while we gentlemen have a quick chat." Harry nodded at Jamie and she reluctantly went with Tonks upstairs. Tonks looked at Remus who nodded as if to say "I'll fill you in later." As soon as they were out of earshot, the drama began.

"You're lying." Sirius accused Harry, "Tell us the truth! What happened?"

"I killed Voldemort. That's all. I said two words I never wanted to say, and will never say again, and it was all over."

"After that Harry! What happened after that? We all know you didn't just leave. We know you well enough to know you wouldn't just leave. Ron stood by your side the entire time. He saw you vanquish Voldemort, and then you were gone. There were people to help, things to say, but you were gone. Harry, please." He said, so full of guilt and anguish. He had known something bad had happened, and now he knew something worse had happened after.

Harry looked at his godfather, the others forgotten. His eyes getting misty, he wanted to run and hide. He remembered how brave and wonderful Ron had been. How he wanted to tell him that. There had been people, Muggles and wizards alike, that had been hurt, that needed help. He had felt so drained. Relief had washed over him as he realized it was over. But then, "They took me." he whispered near tears as the horrific memories flooded back.

Everyone was silent. Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore were looking at Harry baffled, and Harry was staring off into space. He shut his eyes tight and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I couldn't fight back. They just took me. A portkey, all I had to do was touch it. I don't know where they had me, even now. It was a dark, dank cell. They-they said things. I don't know how, but they convinced me that everyone was happier without me. When I managed to escape, I realized that everyone must have been so mad at me. I didn't want to go back. I. . ." Harry trailed off, loathe to show them his darkest secret, he knew he needed to.

They wouldn't be happy until they knew what had happened, and there was no way he could tell them. Eyes still closed, he reached down and pulled off his shirt, revealing scars everywhere. Anything from tiny signs of cuts to faded words that had been carved into his flesh. There were scars from long gashes, there were burn marks, and there were signs of a history of malnutrition. Harry had finally figured out what to do, and looked pleadingly at Sirius.

"I never wanted to tell anyone." He said shakily, pulling his shirt back on. Then he asked, "Will you take care of Jamie? She needs a chance in the Wizarding World, a chance at the life she deserves. I can't stay here. I can't give that to her. I want you to take care of her for me." A tear slipped silently down his cheek as the others just stared at his man in front of them. A man who had lost everything else and was now giving up all he had left, and he was only thirty years old.

"No. No Harry! _You _are going to take care of her! You are going to have a happy life now! You will watch your daughter grow up, get married, and have children of her own!" Sirius yelled at him grabbing him roughly by the shoulders. "You are going to have a happy life now1 I'm going to make sure of it! Merlin Harry! I'm so, _so _sorry!" He embraced Harry and started sobbing, muttering apology after apology. Harry sat there for a minute, and then did the same back.

Dumbledore's eyes had stopped twinkling, he was looking old again, and Remus was as white as Nearly Headless Nick. No one knew what to do, Sirius and Harry finally broke away, and Harry stared down at the floor. "I don't know if I can stay. I don't see how I can get through this. . ."

"We'll help you Harry. Don't worry. You can ease into it." Remus supplied, smiling at him.

"No one needs to know you're back, Harry. Start with friends and if you ever want to go further, you can later." Dumbledore told him.

"I'm worried about Jamie, if people know, if death eaters know. . ."

Everyone sat in silence.

"She'll be fine. We'll all protect her." Sirius comforted, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to get better now."

And somehow, after years of denial, repression, sadness, loneliness, and so on, Harry knew it would. He just knew it.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Tonks and Jamie were looking for a good bedroom. Tonks led Jamie sown the hall, giving her a tour as she went. "That door there is a bathroom, and over there is Remus' and my room. This is a library, Remus is the only one that ever goes in there, though. Ah, here's what we're looking for, the guest rooms! Go on, pick one."

Jamie looked in the rooms and chose the blue one and the cream colored one.

"Perfect! I'll summon your things up here then." She turned towards the door, but was stopped by Jamie.

"Tonks?" She asked quietly, still a little shy.

"Yeah?" Tonks turned to her.

"I was just wondering, did something bad happen to my daddy a long time ago?"

Tonks just looked at her. "Well, maybe you should ask him about it, but yes. Lot's of bad stuff has happened to your daddy. Lot's of good things happened too, though." She looked rather thoughtful for a moment then added, "Your daddy is famous. He's saved our world several times."

"He is? Is that why he didn't want to bring attention to us?"

"Probably. Your daddy never liked his fame and attention. In fact, I'd go as far at to say he hated it."

"I could see that. We like to keep to ourselves. We don't know anyone else."

"Really? You don't have any friends of anything?"

"Not really. I never wanted any. I love my daddy."

"What about your mommy?"

"She died when I was born. It was my fault. Daddy says it wasn't, but I know it was. It try to make Daddy happy, because he is very sad about Mommy. But I think he is also sad about the bad things that happened."

"How was it your fault?"

"She died _because _I was born. I almost died too, but they saved me."

"I'm sure your dad is glad about that. He really loves you. I can see it in his eyes. His eyes gibe everything away you know."

"Yeah."

Tonks turned back to the door, stepped out in the hall and called, "Accio luggage." With a flick of her wand. A second later, Harry and Jamie's things came zooming into the room.

"Come on, let's go check on the others." Tonks said ushering Jamie back down to the living area.****


	5. Weasleys

**Chapter 5: Weasleys . . .**

Jamie and Tonks re-entered the living room to find the men talking about the recent weddings.

"Well, Tonks and I married a few months after it was over, Fred got married to Angelina a year later, and Ron and Hermione had their wedding around two and a half years after that. They have a son around Jamie's age, and three more after him." Remus was saying.

"Would you like to go visit Ron and Hermione?" Sirius asked Harry. "We can go now, or later. When we saw each other over Christmas I promised I'd stop by sometime. I almost had Ron convinced to go find you once, but his wife put her foot down. Hermione will be appalled to know _she_ was wrong for once." Harry smiled at this then thought a moment. It would be nice to see everyone again, and how long until Fred told them he was back?

"Alright," he agreed, "Let's go."

He turned to his daughter, "Are you okay with that?" She nodded, so Sirius led them to the fireplace.

"Is it alright if we floo there? Has Jamie ever used the floo network?" Harry and Jamie both shook their heads. "Maybe we should just portkey then." Sirius said, grabbing a napkin he muttered "portus," everyone touched it and they were off, with Harry starting to doubt his decision.

"This is where they live?" Harry asked as they stood in front of a nice little two story home. "It's nice." Sirius smiled at his godson, and proceeded to ring the bell Hermione had installed.

A thin lady with bushy brown hair clipped up on top of her head answered the door yelling something over her shoulder before she turned to them.

"Oh hi! Sirius, I wasn't expecting you to use the door! You could have used the fireplace! We don't mind at all. Come in. Who are your friends?" Sirius smiled at her as they walked in the door. "I believe you know Harry already. Is Ron here?"

"Yeah he's in the ki– oh my gosh! Harry?! Harry, _our Harry?_" She covered her mouth as she took in everything, just staring at her long lost friend. Her eyes teared up and she screamed, "Ron! Ron! Come quick!" as she enveloped Harry in a desperate hug.

She started sobbing, clinging on to her friend for dear life. At first, Harry didn't know quite what to do, then he started to hug her back whispering reassurances and apologizing quietly.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" She asked him softly.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Hermione." He answered as a tall, red headed man approached them.

"Is everything alright, Hermione?" He asked as he approached. He looked rather shocked as he took in the scene. Sirius had pulled Jamie back and out of the way, while Hermione clung desperately to Harry. Harry looked up and noticed Ron, gently prying himself away from a sniffling Hermione, he approached Ron rather timidly.

Smiling softly, his eyes full of sadness, he said, "Hello, Ron. I never got a chance to tell you, you were brilliant mate. I'm sorry." He stood there, his face pleading for forgiveness.

Ron frowned a minute, but then his face broke into a smile, he embraced Harry and said, "Harry you git! Stop apologizing! _You_ were the bloody brilliant one!" He stepped back again, looking at Harry carefully. "Well come on. Let's get more comfortable, we have a lot fo catching up to do!" They proceeded into the kitchen, where Hermione instantly had tea in front of them.

"So who is this?" Ron asked referring to Jamie.

"My daughter, Jamie." Harry replied quietly, smiling at his little girl.

"Oh, Harry. That's wonderful. And she looks just like you, too!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. I hear you two have children as well. One around Jamie's age?"

"Yes, we have three boys and a girl." Ron replied.

"Red headed twins, going to be just like their uncles." Hermione added.

"And our daughter, Lizzie, is just as brainy as her mum." Ron put in.

"How old are they all?" Harry inquired curiously.

"Tyler's nine, the twins, Kyle and Zack, are seven, and Lizzie is six." Ron told him.

"Jaime just turned nine, too." Harry said nodding.

"Are you married?" Hermione asked carefully.

"My wife, Rose, was a muggle. She passed on when Jamie was born. Complications from the birth." He told her.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry." Hermione said as everyone looked sympathetically at him. He knew what they were thinking. He often thought it himself. _Why Harry?_ But he had realized a long time ago that life wasn't fair, and his was even less so.

"Thank you," he answered, "But I'm okay. It was quite a while ago anyway." then to change the subject, he asked, "So what do you do for a living?"

"Well, Ron's an auror in the ministry. I mostly stay at home with the kids, but sometimes I work in the local library." Hermione replied proudly.

"Wow, that's great! I bet you love that job, Hermione. And Ron! You'll be the next Mad-Eye before we know it!" Everyone chuckled slightly, but then got quiet.

"How about you? What have you been up to?" Ron finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I worked in a little muggle shop." Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped as they looked at Sirius who was grinning triumphantly.

"Hermione was wrong?" Ron asked bewildered.

"_Sirius_ was right?" Hermione asked in complete disbelief.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed indignantly.

Then Ron turned on his wife, completely forgetting the others. "We _could _have found him! We could have gotten him back! Our kids could have grown up together like it was supposed to be! Why did you convince me not to go? Hermione, we could have helped him. We could have gotten him back." Harry could tell this was a sore subject for the two. Harry couldn't have come back any sooner. It would have been too soon. It was still too soon. He really shouldn't have come at all. Why did he always mess everything up so badly? He decided to interrupt the two.

"I'm so sorry, you guys."

"No, Harry, don't be sorry. We get it. It was hard on you. You had to leave. We--"

"No, Hermione, I'm not sorry for leaving. I didn't just _leave_. There were factors. I _am_ sorry for coming back like this. You have a happy life. Just forget about me. I won't bother you again." Harry go up from his seat and left. All the secure feelings Sirius had given him earlier were gone. Jamie caught up with him first as he was at the door. He looked at her and smiled. Bending down to her height he told her, "You be good, okay? Stay with Sirius. He'll take care of you, alright? I'll be back, I just have to go away for a while, okay? I love you, honey." He gave her a huge hug and stood. He apparated away with a very soft _pop!_ and he was gone.

Sirius got to Jamie next, she turned to him with a worried look on her face and asked, "Daddy said to stay with you, is he going to be okay?" Sirius looked at her sympathetically.

"I don't know." He said with a sigh, " What else did he say? Anything?"

Jamie looked thoughtful for a moment, then replied, "Be good. Stay with Sirius, he'll be back, and he loves me." She looked at Sirius again as he asked, "He didn't say where he was going?"

"No, but I know where. He says that every time."

"Where?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. I don't know _exactly _where it is either."

"Jamie you need to tell me about it. We have to get your dad back here."

"He said he'd come back." the girl stated surprised.

"But we might be able to help him." Sirius said, willing her to understand his urgency.

Jamie hesitated, "Alright." She gave in with a sigh, "He went to a park. Its 75 km form London. There's a sign that says so. Daddy said something happened to him there before he had me or mommy. We go there once a year together, and he cries a lot. Sometimes when he's really sad he gets a babysitter and goes by himself."

"I know where it is." Sirius replied with grief in his eyes, "Thank you Jamie." He turned to Ron and Hermione who looked shocked and bewildered.

"Harry has gone to the final battlefield. I'm going to go after him. Could you keep an eye on Jamie? Introduce her to Tyler. I'll be back soon, or I'll send Remus for her." Sirius told them.

"Sure. Take your time, just . . . well . . . good luck." Ron said.

"Come on, Jamie. Let's go find the kids. They're degnoming the garden. Have you ever seen a gnome?" Jamie shook her head as Hermione led her inside.

Sirius turned and Ron hesitated, then called, "Wait. I'll come with you."

"Alright. You remember where it is?"

Ron nodded grimly, and they apparated away with two pops.

Harry arrived in the middle of a small wooded area and walked out into a large field. There was a sidewalk a little ways up with a sign reading "Welcome to Memorial Park." No one ever came here unless they just happened to walk through on a trail form the nature center a few kilos down the road. This was where it had happened. Where one road of Harry's life ended, and another began. Many died here. Harry had committed murder here. A tear leaked out of his eye as he remembered the anger he had to feel in order to make those words work. He had almost felt bad for Tom. He killed so many people, and had felt that all the time.

Harry didn't even remember when he started calling Tom by his given name. Maybe it was because of all the memories he had seen of him. Maybe it was because he had realized he was an equal to him. Maybe it was in memory of Dumbledore. Harry had no idea. He only knew that he had stopped calling him Voldemort, and started calling him Tom, making it ten times harder to vanquish him.

Harry walked over to a spot near the middle of the grassy field. He always knew exactly where it had been. The grass was browner there, and it always would be. Voldemort destroyed everything he came in contact with, form people to grass, even the insects avoided this spot. Harry sank to his knees over the brawn grass. That man had ruined everything in his life, form when he was a mere on year old to now, when he had thought it would no longer affect him.

_But it still affected him. _How was he ever supposed to get his life back? That monster was only that. A monster. Even after he had been killed, his followers had to take over. Harry knew he hadn't gotten the chance to deal with everything. Even years later, he was still unable to cope.

There had been no one he could talk to about it, so it just stayed holed up inside. But now there were people there for him. People ready to help. And what did he do to them? He left them. He knew he was letting them down again. He always managed to do that. He was good at that. He was almost as bad as Tom. Maybe the scar Tom had left on his forehead was cursed into making him the same. A detriment to the people around him.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts of grief and self-loathing, he didn't even notice the presence behind him.

Ron walked up to his friend and sank to his knees beside him, as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey, mate. A knut for your thoughts."

Harry looked at him, he looked back down at the browning grass and shook his head sadly. "He ruined everything," he said, then reached up to touch his scar, "And passed the torch onto me."

"Don't think that, Harry." Ron said sternly, "Its not you. You don't ruin anything. It has, and always will be him. You don't know how happy you made us today. We know you're alive now! We can be together again."

Harry shook his head again, "I can't Ron. There's no way."

"Yes, you _can _Harry! I know you can. Just take it slow. We'll always be here for you. I promise. If you need to talk . . . I know you didn't get to deal with everything. I don't know why, and you don't have to tel me or anyone, but it _will_ help, you know. It's taken all of us a long time to adjust, and we still aren't completely over it. But we can help each other now, and we can beat this. I know we can."

Harry looked at Ron and nodded, tears flowing freely, "You really were brilliant, mate. They took me before I could tell you how great you were. I was so lucky to have you there. Thank you." Harry said sincerely, "For everything." Ron nodded, his eyes getting a little watery.

Sirius approached Harry, "You daughter's worried about you. We all are. Are you ready to come back to us, Harry? I know it won't be easy, but . . ."

"Of course, Sirius. I'm so sorry. I've been such a burden to--"

"You have never, nor will you ever be a burden to anyone, Harry. So just stop it, okay? Come on, Jamie's with Hermione, let's go rescue her from Ron's boys. They're monsters." Sirius grinned at them, and Ron laughed.

"Hey." he said half-heartedly. The three men stood and walked together back to the woods to apparate away. Without being seen. But someone did see them.


	6. And the Plot Thickens

**Chapter 6: And the Plot Thickens**

Harry apparated back to Ron and Hermione's house with Ron and Sirius by his side. He looked at the house feeling just plain crummy. He had no idea what he was going to do. He was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! He defeated the darkest lord of his time. And yet he couldn't face his friends. So much had happened. To him, and them. They had a life now. A good life, without trouble. And Harry seemed to be a magnet for trouble. He didn't want to do that to them, but they just seemed to keep asking for it. What else could he do? He just hoped he didn't end up ruining anything. . .

Ron walked toward the door. Harry hesitated, but Sirius squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and pushed him on. They walked inside, and Ron turned to them, "You're welcome to stay as long as you like. All three of you."

But harry shook his head, "It's okay, Jamie and I should get going."

"Yeah, Remus should have dinner ready, so the three of us should get back soon." Sirius said looking pointedly at Harry. It wasn't what Harry had in mind. He was just going to find a room in the Leaky Cauldron or something, but he wouldn't say anything yet.

"Well, your welcome here anytime. Remember that. I'll go find Jamie, you can come it you'd like." Ron said as he left the room. So Harry and Sirius followed, feeling uncomfortable being left behind.

They walked through several well decorated rooms until they found Hermione and the kids laughing while playing sort of game. Hermione looked up and smiled when she spotted the three men.

"Daddy!" Jamie yelled as she ran and gave her dad a hug. Harry had to smile as she turned to Sirius and said matter-of-fact, "See, I told you he was going to come back."

Sirius looked at her, stunned for a second. Then his face broke out into a grin. "You sure did, kiddo. Who knew the Potters had Seer's blood in them?" He replied.

Jamie looked rather perplexed, then turned to her dad.

"A Seer is someone who can tell the future, but I think Sirius is just teasing you. Remember what I told you?" Harry answered, before Jamie could even ask.

Jamie nodded with a smile and then repeated dutifully, "Watch you for Sirius and Remus, those two are marauders, and they like to play tricks, so just tell me if they do anything to you, and I know exactly how to get them back." Harry smiled proudly, while Sirius looked a little wary, and Ron and Hermione chuckled slightly.

"She can remember, word for word, exactly what I say, and say it exactly right back to me." Harry said shaking his head fondly.

The tallest of Ron and Hermione's children tugged at his father's cloak asking, "What's so funny, Dad?"

Ron looked down and said to him, "Oh, nothing son. Look," he addressed the rest of his children here, "This is your Uncle Harry, he's Jamie's daddy."

"We have _another _Uncle?"the twins asked in disbelief.

"Well, he's not_ really_ your uncle like your others are, but he's like a brother to both you father and I, so he's even better. He's like a double uncle!" Hermione told them all.

Harry leaned down to Jamie and whispered, "Do you like your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione? I told you they were great." Jamie nodded enthusiastically in agreement as Hermione (whom Harry had made sure could hear him) smiled fondly at both of them. He stood up and looked at his best friends. He smiled a small smile and said, "Thanks so much you guys. We should get going now."

"Come by any time!" Hermione said to them

"Same to you." Sirius replied and the threesome portkeyed back to Grimmauld.

As they popped into the living room at Grimmauld, they could smell a delicious aroma.

"Sirius?" Remus called form the kitchen.

"Yeah! We're back!"Sirius replied as he walked toward the kitchen, Harry and Jamie following in tow.

They walked through the door and saw Remus finishing up with Tonks already at the table.

"You're just in time! I'm just finishing the salads!" Remus said happily, "Does Jamie like chicken?" he asked.

Both Harry and Jamie nodded, then they all sat down to their meal.

Once everyone got settled Tonks asked, "So how are the Weasleys?"

"Oh, they're fine. Tyler's getting big. He will definitely be as tall as his dad." Sirius replied.

"I'll bet they were surprised to see you guys." Tonks said with a wink, "How did Jamie get along with them?"

"I think she enjoyed herself. Didn't you?" Harry asked his daughter.

"Yeah! Tyler showed me his room. You'd like it dad, its got quidditch stuff everywhere. Then we played a game that Aunt Hermione taught us." Jamie said happily.

Remus frowned, looking at Sirius who raised his eyebrows in an "I'll tell you later" gesture.

After dinner, Jamie and Harry went upstairs to get settled in their rooms while the others retired to the living area.

"So what happened?" Remus asked Sirius hesitantly.

Sirius sighed, "Harry is having a really hard time, Remus. I-I don't know what to do. I failed him so badly. He doesn't trust me anymore. He doesn't trusts anyone." Sirius added sadly, "He left. He left us all at Ron's and went to – well– to the park. Jamie knew where he'd gone, so Ron and I went to get him. Merlin, Remus. He's so depressed. Jamie said he goes there a lot. Its amazing I've never seen him there, isn't it?" he finished grimly. Sirius had mad plenty of trips there himself over the years.

"It's funny, I've seen you there so many times, I thought I was going nuts." Harry said entering, "I saw a lot of things on those visits, but I was sure they were merely figments of my imagination." The others looked up at him, startled by his sudden appearance. "I went ahead and put Jamie to bed, I just came down to say thanks again and bid you all good-night, so– " He was interrupted by a loud knock at the front door.

Remus stood perplexed, "Who do we know that uses the door?"


	7. Nighttime

**Chapter 7: Nighttime**

Remus left the others puzzled and went to answer the door. He unbolted it and cracked it. It was drizzling outside, and there was a man standing there on the porch, in the dark.

"Can I help you?" Remus asked politely while his hand reached for his wand.

"I-I'm sorry to just drop in like this Lupin, it's just, I didn't know what else to do." The man said shaking slightly. Suddenly Remus realized who it was and snapped out of it.

"Neville! Come in! Its really wet out there. What do you need? Is everything alright?" he said further opening the door so that Neville could get in.

"I don't know. Honestly. You were the only one I could think of to come to."

"What happened? You look like you walked through a ghost."

"Well, I think I saw one, but it wasn't, it was. . . I just don't know."

"Why don't you just start at the beginning and tell me what happened."

Neville hesitated and then started with a sigh, "I went to Memorial Park today, I just go thee to think in peace sometimes. But today I saw other people there. Well at first it was only one, then two others joined him, and I'd swear it was – but its not possible is it? I mean – I thought I saw Harry. And Ron and Sirius were with him. But that isn't possible right? I mean – am I going mad?" he looked helplessly at Remus. Remus looked helplessly back. He couldn't betray Harry, but to deny that they were there and let Neville believe he was losing his marbles like that? After all he'd been through? Almost suffering the same fate as his parents had affected Neville in a way no other in the war had been affected. Except perhaps Harry. . .

Thankfully, he was saved having to answer by Harry who stepped up and said, "you aren't going mad, Neville. I'm back in the Wizarding community, I just really don't want many people to know it yet. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Neville jumped at the sight of Harry at first, but quickly relaxed. He heaved a great sigh, and said, "Welcome home, Harry. You have no idea how much we've missed you." he smiled at Harry, and Harry nodded in return.

"Thanks Neville, I missed you all too."

After a little bit of catching up, Neville flooed home, and the residence of Grimmauld bid good-night to all go to bed, but no one slept for quite a while after that, all of their brains were reeling from the day and its events.

Sirius lay in his dark bedroom wide awake. He had been right, he had known where Harry was and could have found him. He could have helped him. Merlin, the kid needed help. Those scars. He cringed at he memory. How could he have let these things happen to his best friend's son? The boy he promised to protect.

He sighed and turned over onto his side. He just hoped that things could be fixed before anything got out of control. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming restlessly of the past. Again.

Down the hall, Remus and Tonks lay awake too, whispering quietly in the darkness.

"Do you really think they'll be okay?" Tonks asked her husband.

"I honestly don't know," Remus answered, "They are both so strong, and so fragile at the same time. Sirius will be fine if we can help Harry, but, Merlin, Harry has so much baggage. I think that Jamie is the only thing holding him together, I don't know how he managed before her. That poor kid. It makes my heart break just looking at him. You know his father never made it to his age, but he looks just like him except for his eyes. His eyes always looked like Lily. I miss them both so much. But they don't look like Lily's anymore. He's so sad. I can't imagine how Lily and James would react if they could see their son now. I don't know what to do to help him."

Tonks put her hand on her husband's shoulder, We will help him though. We won't lose any of them. I promise." Remus nodded and rolled over, closing his eyes. Tonks followed suit and both were sleeping, semi-peacefully, in minutes.

Harry checked on his daughter. She was sound asleep. He sat on the edge of his own bed and looked around. He had thought again of leaving, it would be so much easier if he could leave Jamie here and go away. He didn't know how long, maybe just a little while. Maybe a long while. They'd be upset. Disappointed, maybe even mad, but how would things be if he stayed? Uncomfortable, that's how.

However, his reason started to take control. _It wouldn't be smart to leave again, it'll get harder every time you come back,_ it said. _And what about Jamie? Would you really just dump her on family's doorstep like they did to you? Of course, this family is better than that family but still. Family? Is that what this is? _Harry thought. What a strange word to come up with.

But was it right? _Was _this his family? Was this where he belonged? If he stayed, would things be more normal than ever for him? _But what about the danger? _Another nagging voice asked in the back of his mind. _What about the death eaters, the reporters, the everyday people dying to get a look at the "Boy-Who-Lived,"_ _the "Savior"? At his daughter? Can you risk these things? _The voice asked.

All the thoughts running through his head were giving him a headache. He unconsciously traced the lightning bolt scar with his finger. Headaches always scared him. Suddenly the room, with only the street light outside the window lighting it, was way too dark. The darkness poured in on Harry until it nearly suffocated him. He sat there holding his breath. He began to tremble as memories of what the darkness held consumed him. He jumped up and ran to light the lights.

He didn't stop until the room was flooded in nearly blinding light. Then he ast back down and took several deep, calming breaths. He needed help. He couldn't do it alone anymore. He couldn't do this every night anymore. He couldn't afford to panic like that just because it was getting dark, especially not in front of someone.

Sitting there in the blinding light, Harry started to laugh at the thought of someone finding out that the "savior of the wizarding world" was afraid o the dark. He got up and went to the mirror. What everyone didn't know was how much he was covering up. He hadn't stopped using all magic. (Just enough to not be noticeable.) He put glamour type charms on himself every night to hide how little sleep and food he'd been getting. It helped so much too. As the charms faded every night, he could tell he looked awful. Gaunt and pale with dark bags under his eyes.

He sighed as he saw what he really looked like in the mirror. He turned and lay down in the bed to get his three or so hours of nightmares in. But he forgot something as he rolled over and closed his eyes.

He forgot to put silencing charms around his room to make sure no one heard his tortured screams.

At about one o'clock that morning, Harry was trapped in a terrible nightmare of the past. Cold sweat dripped off of him as he tossed and turned in bed. He muttered continuously, "No. No. Please, no! No, no, no!" And then the screams came.

Sirius was brought out of his restless sleep by something. Confused, he opened his eyes and looked around. Something was wrong. He listened intently. Then he heard it, the thing he had been woken by.

"No! Please don't!" Came the pain filled screams from down the hall. Sirius recognized right away, leapt out of bed, and ran down the hall to Harry.

As he entered the room, he had to shield his eyes from the blinding light. He fumbled his way to the bed, grabbed Harry, and tried to shake him awake. Harry flew up in bed, breathing heavily. Tears were falling down his cheeks, sweat was clinging to his forehead. As Sirius's eyes adjusted to the light, he gasped at the sight of his godson. He didn't remember him looking that bad mere hours ago.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just me Harry. Are you alright?" He asked realizing he was out of breath as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?"

"One o'clock."

"Really? What-- oh."

"You were having quite a nightmare there kid."

Harry's face went stony and cold, catching Sirius off guard.

"I'm not a kid, Sirius. I haven't been for a long time."

Sirius sighed,"I know, but you're still just a kid tome. Remember, I'm crazy." He said kind of off handedly, realizing he had hit a sore spot and correctly interpreting the weightiness of the comment.

Harry sighed, and shook his head slightly, "Sorry I woke you. I must have forgotten the silencing charms."

Sirius didn't know how to respond, he just looked at Harry sadly, "It'll get better. Trust me. It took me five years before I could leave the lights out, six before I stopped using silencing charms and sleeping droughts, and I still use glamours way to often."

Harry looked at Sirius, shocked. He would have never guessed that. He always thought Sirius was so strong. He never thought– he never thought they had so much in common.

"Do you want to talk? Or would you rather just go back to sleep?" Sirius asked.

"I'll just go to sleep."

"Do you want a potion?"

"No. I'll be fine, thanks."

So Sirius left. He stood outside the door just long enough to hear a whispered, "Silencio" then all was quiet. Sirius sighed and went back to bed.

A/N Alright! My first author's note! Okay, so I'm back on it. I am going for this story! I tried my best to redo everything, the first four chapters are the same, just spread out over different um, pages? Whatever you call them. So, I still have 1.5 more chapters to type up that I have written in my notebook (Goodness, they look longer when they're on wide rule paper in my loopy scrawl, but what can you do?) So I'll get them to you ASAP and hopefully I can keep it up. Now, if you enjoyed this, all you gotta do is review and say so. Just a simple review with two words like "I like" or even "good" or if you're the more pessimistic type, "bad" but I hope not. Any who, this will motivate me to continue faster.

Just wanted to say a great big thanks to my reviewer who jump started me to continue. Thank you so much for your kind words starlit jewel, you have inspired me to keep going and posting.


	8. Dark Activity

**Chapter 8: Dark Activity**

It was 3 o' clock in the morning when Neville Longbottom was sitting in a local pub, drowning his sorrows– in his 7th drink of the night.

He was so depressed. Sure, Harry was back, but look at him. Merlin, he'd been through so much– and here was Neville, married to the love of Harry's youth. Ginny would – of course – be thrilled to know that Harry was indeed alive (just like any other Weasley, or wizard at that), but would it change anything? Would Ginny have married him if Harry had been alive? No. He wasn't upset with that, he'd been a pretty close second, but still. He took another sip of his fire whiskey.

"Can I join you mate? We shouldn't suffer alone." came a voice. Neville looked up at the stranger and nodded, motioning to a seat.

The stranger sat and ordered another drink.

"So what's bringing _you _down?" he asked.

"I 'eally don'th wan a talk 'bout it – "Neville spilled his whole story, slurring and hiccuping all the way. The stranger just sat there in silent shock. He finally waked Neville home and then apparated away to call an emergency meeting – Harry Potter had indeed come back, it was time for revenge.

The death eaters stood circled around the large room, wondering what they had been called for.

"What is so important, Draco?" one asked the blond haired man standing in the circle with them. "Why did you call us here?"

"Well," he answered in his drawling, cold voice, "I just had a very interesting chat with a man in a pub and– "

"You called because you talked with a drunk!" cried another, outraged.

"Patience my friend. Not just a drunk, a reliable source– he didn't recognize me, and he told me everything. He told me that Harry Potter is living in Grimmauld with his godfather." This statement drew collective gasps from the whole group. "My friends," he continued, "It is time to plot our revenge!" And so they did.

The residents at Grimmauld sat to a quiet breakfast. Sirius kept glancing anxiously at Harry who acted as though nothing had happened– breaking Sirius' heart even more.

Other than several "good morning"s, not much had been said until Tonks broke the silence.

"So what's everyone going to do today?"

"How about a trip to Diagon Alley." Offered Sirius glancing cautiously at Harry.

"Well, I have to go to work, so you go have fun and tell me about it later." Remus said moving to stand.

"Aw, come on Moony! You work too much. Take the day off." Sirius complained.

"Padfoot! You know I already take too much time off due to– um, my condition," he said lamely as he glanced nervously at Jamie, who was absorbing the conversation in confused interest, "I can't miss anymore." He finished with a sharp look at Sirius.

"Sorry, Moony, I just– "

"I know. I'll see you later." He interrupted tiredly. He then got up and headed to the fireplace.

Tonks glared at Sirius.

"I'm sorry! I just thought with Harry here, and– I don't know. I didn't mean it." Sirius looked down and quietly finished his breakfast.

"You know," Harry said suddenly, causing everyone to jump a little, "I've told Jamie everything I could, and she knows about Moony being a werewolf."

"Daddy said he's the nicest werewolf ever! It reminds me of the story of the frog prince a little– I don't know– I mean, like how it's what is inside that counts?" Jamie piped in.

Tonks smiled broadly at that, "I'll tell him that. I'll bet it makes him feel better. Full moon is in two days. He's worried." She looked meaningfully at Harry. He nodded.

"I was actually hoping to find us our own place today."

"No. There is no need. Moony's just over-reacting, you know him." Sirius said looking startled and anxious, sounding almost desperate.

"Not the only one." Harry muttered with a narrowed look, "Sirius we need to talk." He said setting down his utensils.

"Alright. Go for it." Sirius answered nonchalantly.

"Not here." Harry said tightly.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, his voice rising.

"You know why not." Harry said coldly through his teeth.

"Harry! You _can't _hide anymore! I understand how hard this is for you, really, but you can't keep it all in like this! It isn't good for you!" Sirius stood shouting at his Godson.

"You don't have the _right_ to tell _me_ what's good for me." Harry retaliated bitterly through clenched teeth, also standing up. "You forfeited that right when you left me. When you ripped out my heart and– "

"Harry, you know I– "Sirius pleaded suddenly feeling ashamed, his voice dropping to a near whisper.

"– did it for the greater good? Was only trying to help? Thought it would make me stronger?! What Sirius?! _What _do I know that you did it for?! What excuse are you going to try to feed me _now_?!" Harry glared at the man, Sirius looked startled, unaccustomed to outbursts like this from Harry.

"Harry– I – you know– " he was confused. Harry continued to stand there glaring, but everyone who knew to look saw the pain– in his eyes. Sirius took a deep breath and tried again, " I'm sorry, Harry, for everything." He said sincerely, "I just want to help you– especially after last night. I love you so much, I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to end up like me, with everyone constantly afraid you'll break." He looked sadly at Harry.

Harry's expression softened to a void. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Sirius." He turned to Jamie, "Let's go, sweetheart." he said quietly. He took her hand and led her quickly out the front door. Leaving Sirius and Tonks sitting in shock. Sirius shook loose of his stupor first and ran to the front where he gasped at the sight. What must have been ten death eaters were standing there looking at a strong standing Harry with his daughter cowering behind him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter– 'the Savior of our world.'" One of the death eaters chided, "And here we thought you'd never come back, thought we'd beaten the bravery out of you." Harry choked, he could _hear _him grinning behind the mask, "You Gryffindors never cease to amaze. So, here we are. You know Potter, we've been waiting a long time to finish what we stared, and look at this! You've been busy– a daughter? I can't wait to turn her to our side. Or maybe we could have even more fun." Harry's blood turned cold, his face burned with fury, the lump that had formerly been in his throat disappeared as he thought of his daughter. He gripped his hands into fists as he realized who the man was. He had recognized the voice, but he now knew exactly who he was, the man removed his mask and hood, proving Harry's guess, and revealing a blond, sharp-faced man.

"Jamie, run inside. Get Tonks and Sirius and go! Now!" Jamie took off for the house just as Sirius was coming out. "What do you expect to gain from this, Draco?" he asked the man,"Your lot has already beat me. You won the day you convinced me to never come back. What do want now?" he said bitterly, "A fight? If you try you will lose. I have no more patience with this. I am no longer who you think I am. I am no longer a frightened teen, and no longer merciful– especially not to you." He finished, malice dripping in his voice. He drew his wand, as did the death eaters.

"Harry!" Sirius called from the door after getting Jamie to safety.

"Go inside, Sirius. Trust me." He said calmly and evenly without taking his eyes off his enemies. Sirius hesitated, then stepped in and around the corner leaving the door open for his godson– just in case.

Draco raised his wand, "Now!" he shouted and a group of curses all shot at Harry.

It was as if time slowed for Harry. He saw each curse coming, he threw up a shield– just as he had been taught all those years ago– and the spells were absorbed. Harry whipped his wand clockwise around over his head and down in front of him. There was a sharp wind and every death eater fell down unconscious. Harry bound each, put an anti-apparition and port-key charm on the lot and then banished them all to the ministry of magic's lobby in a matter of minutes, smiling to himself while thinking of the looks on the ministry workers' faces.

The smile quickly vanished as he turned, all thoughts on his daughter, he'd been discovered. People would now know– and he wasn't ready. They had to flee. Now.

"Jamie!" he called anxiously.

"Harry! Harry, calm down, she's fine. Are you alright?" Sirius asked as he came running toward Harry. But Harry didn't answer, he hadn't heard. His adrenaline was running and he had only two htings on his mind: get Jamie and get away. He had a manic glint in his eyes. Sirius reached him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Jamie! Jamie! Jamie." Harry called over and over.

"Harry. Listen to me. Calm down. She's safe. You're both fine."Sirius said trying to calm the man. "Tonks took her to Hogwarts– to Dumbledore. We're going to meet them there. Come on. Deep breaths– follow me. Okay? That's it Harry." Harry calmed down, swallowing and nodding fractionally as he followed his Godfather to the fireplace. Harry went first and as he came out at Hogwarts he heard his daughter crying.

"Where's my d-daddy? I w-want m-m-my -huh- daddy." He walked toward her.

"It's alright, Jamie. I'm here." He said and she looked up at him.

"Daddy!" She squealed in relief as she ran to jump in his arms. He could see hte tear tracks on her face– and the guilt just kept coming. Why did he have to drg her into htis? She clung to him desperately as he tried to shush and comfort her. Tonks approached them as Sirius was brushing himself off.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" She breathed.

"What happened?" The headmaster asked form across the room. Sirius went to tell them as Harry tried to calm his daughter.

". . . There were ten at least. . ." Sirius was describing what he knew to the two eager listeners but paused, "Dumbledore, I don't know where they went."

"The ministry. I bound, charmed, and banished them. But that wasn't all of them. There were only twelve there, but there are around fifty out there that went free after the war." Harry told them, still clutching his daughter, who was resting her head on his shoulder.

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his hands on his temples.

"Sir, they won't stop until– until they've finished me – and they know about Jamie. I– we – can't stay. We- I- I - sir? I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. . . ." he trailed off. Panic was setting in on him, making his breathing difficult. He conjured a chair to sit in. "It was supposed to be over. But its starting again. When will it ever stop?" He whispered in anguish. He held tight to his little girl. Dumbledore bent down in front of the two.

"It will be over soon, I promise. I will make sure of it personally." He stood and turned to Sirius and Tonks, "We need to get the Order together." They nodded and headed to the fire.

"We will be back soon." Sirius said to Harry before he left. Hoping it would help ease his abandonment issues a little. Harry nodded to him. Dumbledore took the two to a bedroom where Jamie fell asleep, fatigued from her earlier distress, as Harry stared out the window caught up in his thoughts.

A/N: Yay! Another completed! Now if you liked it or not, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you? So what did you think? I think this chapter really shows Harry's clingy-ness to his daughter and his major issues and vulnerability. But you see, Harry really is brave in a crisis. Yep. He rocks. Poor guy. So anyway, what will happen next? Well next up is, duhn duhduh dah! **Chapter 9: The Order of the Phoenix Reunited**!!


	9. The Order of the Phoenix Reunited

**Chapter 9: The Order of the Phoenix Reunited**

What felt like an eternity later, (really only an hour and a half) Jamie was still asleep when Sirius came to get Harry.

"Hey." he whispered after spotting harry. Harry got up and walked out with him, quietly closing the door (and silently putting a silencing charm on it) behind him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Sirius asked, still speaking in a quiet voice.

"I'm fine." Harry said in a normal voice (although quite weary) to indicate that Sirius, too, could speak normally.

Sirius repressed a retort to the overly used response. Instead, he decided on a swift nod, indicating that previous subjects had indeed not been dropped. "We called up the order. We didn't tell them anything, yet. We, well, we want you to tell them you're back."

Harry sighed tiredly. "I might as well. The whole wizarding world will know soon enough." He stated dejectedly– breaking Sirius' heart.

"Well, its your call, but I now they can help." The double meaning was not lost on Harry as Sirius said this. Harry just sighed, he appreciated everyone caring so much, but he just couldn't deal with all of it at once. It was better to focus – or obsess – over one thing at a time. Harry picked defeating the death eaters.

He knew if he could just get focused, he could totally do it by himself, but in order to keep the order out of his hair, he'd need to appease and mollify them. Of course, this too was easier said than done.

An hour later, the Order was arriving and Harry was more nervous than ever, as he paced in Dumbledore's office, waiting to be called down to the great hall. Jamie was sitting at Dumbledore's desk, enjoying some color changing ink and a quill as she drew a picture on a piece of parchment.

Suddenly, there was a flash of fire as a phoenix feather and note reading, "We're ready – A.D." appeared in front of Harry. He turned to his daughter and asked, "Do you want to come with me?" She nodded, her eyes big at the thought of being left alone. He picked her up and said, "Hold on tight and close your eyes." He then proceeded to floo to the fire near the Great Hall.

Stepping out of the fire, he set Jamie down and brushed her, and then himself, off. He took her hand and they walked to the doors of the Great Hall. Before he entered he glanced over to the exit. Shaking his head, he gathered his courage and stepped inside, followed closely by his daughter.

Once inside, he looked around. He took a deep breath as so many memories hit him at full blast. He spotted Dumbledore up front. He'd taken charge of the group again. Harry remembered back when he had taken the group over. At seventeen years old, not really ready for such a responsibility – and yet . . .

Dumbledore was speaking casually with Mr. Arthur Weasley. Others, too, were speaking, and looking around Harry was reminded of a sort of reunion.

As Harry approached the headmaster, he could hear part of their conversation.

"Molly just loves to dote on those kids. She can't wait until Bill and Fleur have their's, Fleur's seven months along now, although you'd never know it." Arthur was saying, as Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. "So, Albus," he continued, "Why did you call this meeting? There are several rumours, of course, but no bad news I hope?"

Dumbledore's eyes darkened a bit, and he caught sight of Harry standing a few feet away, "We'll be getting to that soon Arthur." He replied with a sad smile. Arthur's face went slightly grim as he nodded and walked off to a mass of red heads. Looking in that direction, Harry's heart clenched as he saw the Weasleys: Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ginny (standing near Neville), Bill, Fleur, even Charlie, and _all_ of the kids. The only person missing was Percy. Harry hoped he just couldn't make it . . .

Harry reached Dumbledore who smiled at him and nodded toward the seat right next to his, "Time to start." Harry took a deep breath and sat down with his daughter in his lap.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore called loudly. Everyone found a seat and quieted down. They were all sitting around one incredibly large table. (Harry assumed it had been transfigured.) Everyone looked to the headmaster questioningly. Very few people noticed the stranger right next to him. That seat had been empty for years – saved for their savior, Harry Potter, if he ever returned . . .

"Thank you." Dumbledore continued once everyone settled, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have called this meeting to tell you some good and some bad news, and to enlist your help, for what I hope to be the last time.

"Earlier today, Death Eaters attacked Grimmauld Place. Those responsible have been captured. However, we have been informed that there are still quite a few out there, and it seems they are once again forming. I am requesting that anyone who would like to help come to me and we will form a mission group." Many people looked scared, others (no doubt going to be signing up to help) looked resolved as their chins lifted bravely.

"On a lighter note," Dumbledore continued, "And the main reason I called this little gathering, we have a visitor. I believe you all might want to welcome him back." Dumbledore nodded to Harry, eyes twinkling madly. "Harry, would you like to take the floor?"

All eyes fell on the young man as he stood. Jaws dropped, gasps were heard, people turned questioningly to others as though afraid to believe their own eyes. Harry took a deep breath and let his daughter sit in his chair. He turned to face everyone, not knowing what to say, but he didn't have to say anything. Pain filled his heart, lost memories came back unwillingly and he told himself over and over not to cry, to be strong, as at first a dull, slow clap started and surmounted in a round of applause. Everyone slowly stood and approached their long lost hero. Forms of welcome such as: "Welcome back," "Good to see you, mate," "Thank Merlin," and some sobbing (particularly from one Molly Weasley) filled the air as people came to shake hands with, or hug, Harry.

Harry felt numb through all of this, trying so hard to be brave, but not understanding why all of these people would be so happy to see him, when the last time they'd met, he'd sent them into a fray so deadly . . . but then these were the lucky ones – the survivors. Harry put on his normal facade. Although, instead of "I'm fine"s and the small smiles, his face was placid and his voice was a monotone. After greeting him, their faces faltering, people would step back and whisper. Harry didn't want to even think of what they may be whispering about. Sirius pushed through, standing worriedly behind his godson. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and felt a slight, subtle flinch, only noticeable to him because he could feel it. Harry shrugged off the hand and continued on with the greetings. Sirius sighed sadly, but stayed where he was, occasionally nodding to those that acknowledged him – he was no longer the crazy man, about to break down without a moment's warning, for that he would be forever grateful to Harry. Unfortunately, he didn't know how much damage coming back might have inflicted on the younger man. He'd been thinking it was probably too soon to introduce Harry back into the wizarding world, and now he could see it was true.

Once everyone had seen Harry, and those that wanted to had signed up and gotten informed for the Death Eater round-up, people dwindled away leaving the few that Harry had been closest to.

Kingsley Shacklebolt approached Harry, "Quite good at hide and seek aren't you Potter? I had an entire team of Aurors searching for you without a trace. Plus, all of the Order. You are an amazing young man. It's really good to have you back."

"Thank you." Harry replied emotionless.

"Well, Potter, if you're ever looking for a job as an Auror, we'd ve proud to have you, See you around." With a final shake of hands, Shacklebolt left pondering the young man's actions. They had after all been closer then anyone may have guessed after that conversation. . .

With Kingsley gone, this left only Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, and the entire Weasley clan. More like a mob, really. Everyone was sitting talking while the crowd finished leaving. Ron went up to Harry, trying to hide his worry, and had him sit.

"Now, it'll probably be a while before you manage to memorize all of this, but let's see– " here he started to point out everyone to Harry. "Bill and Fleur. The tallest is their Willy, he's ten, and the only blonde is Madeline who's eight. Their next one is due soon. Charlie's still single, as is George, and they love to boast about it. Fred's with Angelina. Wedding planned for next spring. She's ecstatic right now, but George keeps trying to mess with them. Of course, you've already met mine and Hermione's. There they are. Ty, Lizzie, Zach, and Kyle." He stopped and laughed as Hermione tried to scourgify something in Zach's hair, to no avail. It must have been a WWW product. Ron looked around, then frowned slightly worried that the next bit of news may be upsetting. "And there's Mary. She's three. Ginny and Neville's first." Harry's eyes looked shocked. He seemed to snap out of it for a minute, but he just nodded. Ron sighed, " And Percy and Annie aren't here, but I'm sure we'll see them soon. Percy still works in the Ministry, he's a very busy guy."

"But you talk, right?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well, of course, Harry! Why wouldn't w– oh. Oh yeah. I forgot, sorry. Yeah, we made up about a year after, it took a while though."

"Oh." Harry said quietly, "That's really good news."

Just then Molly Weasley came over to the pair. "Harry, darling, I want to invite you to dinner tomorrow night! The whole family back together again! With a new addition too! It's so exciting to have you back, let's make it around six, and I'll invite Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Albus as well. I– "

Harry put up a hand and interrupted, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I don't think I can make it. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Weasley looked crestfallen, but quickly recovered. "Well if tomorrow won't work how about the next day? Or later? When would be good for you, dear?"

"Oh, don't worry about it Mrs. Weasley, go ahead and have everyone else. Sirius can bring Jamie too, for you all to get to know her. I'll just skip this one." Harry said quietly, "Please excuse me." He added distractedly, going over to his daughter. He whispered in her ear, she nodded, and they left the room with a handful of eyes trying to discreetly watch the two.

A/N: I am sooo sorry! I know this took forever. I apologize, I ran into a sticky situation with this chapter. I know where I want to go, I am just having a hard time getting there. This was a very transitional chapter that had to happen in order to get where I am heading, but it was terrible to write. I still don't really like it all, and I may revisit it later, but I really just want to put it behind me for now and get onto some more juicy stuff.

About the Weasley family if anyone is curious. Don't worry about memorizing it. I can't even do that myself, I just wanted to show that Harry has missed a lot. Also, something fun, I tried really hard to think of very – how do I put this – old, original, I don't know, but names like Mary and Elizabeth, (traditional?) names because I got yelled at by a friend since all of the Weasleys have names like that and I named Ron and Hermione's kids Tyler, Zach, etc. ( I wanted to name the twins Zach and Cody, or Dylan and Cole, but that's another story.) So, hopefully she will be happy with that, and Fleur's daughter is named after my favorite little French girl.

Thank you so much for reading! And to my past reviewers, thank you for your support. I will try really hard to get a new chapter up as soon as possible. I mean it, really. To everyone else, if you enjoyed, review! It helps me out, I love your opinions and advice!

Most sincerely,

supernaturalstevie


	10. Resolutions

**Chapter 10: Resolutions**

Harry headed off around the corridors of the castle with Jamie in tow. He soaked in the surroundings, smiling at the memories of everyday things he and his best friends did. He showed Jamie everything he could as they made their way up to Gryffindor tower. He told her stories and what turns to take to different classes. He neglected to point out where Fluffy stayed and the room of requirement, but stuck with more positive experiences as he headed to his old room.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, people were starting to get anxious. Everyone was itching to go after Harry, but the intelligent ones were talking sense into them as they hoped he just needed some time. After a while, though, they started to worry about him. Where had he gone anyway? Tonks flooed back to Grimmauld, Remus went to the park, and Dumbledore checked his office, but Harry could not be found. The majority of the group went home leaving only Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus Ron, Hermione, and the kids.

Hermione turned to Ron finally and asked, "Maybe we should go home and check? Maybe he's waiting for us?"

"That's it Hermione! Ron shouted as the answer dawned on him, "He's gone home!"

"Home? You mean back to Bristol?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"No, back to Gryffindor tower. He always said it was his home here at Hogwarts. He must've gone up there."

"If he has gone back there, should we go check? Could he have gotten in? Or would he be back by now?" Hermione asked trying to piece everything together

"I'll go. I'll talk to him."

"Ginny? What are you doing here? Didn't you go home?" Ron asked his sister who had snuck up from behind.

"Yes, but I was too worried. I need to talk to him anyway." Ginny replied.

"I-uh-I don't think that's a good idea." Ron said, looking at Hermione.

"Ron's right. That's probably not the best thing he needs right now." She agreed sadly.

"But, I –" Ginny started.

"No." Sirius cut her off, "Harry's not in a stable state of mind right now. Whoever approaches him needs to have no previous strings attached.; no emotional baggage with him."

Everyone looked around.

"Well that's none of us, is it?" Ron said grimly.

Harry and Jamie approached the Fat Lady' portrait "This is the door to Gryffindor Tower, where I lived. It was my home." Harry said.

"I don't see a door Daddy." Jamie replied.

"Yes, it's hidden behind this picture. I don't know the password though. Maybe we should go back to the others." He said sadly.

"Harry Potter?" Asked the portrait in front of them that had just woken.

Jamie jumped back startled, but Harry answered, "Yes, hello."

"Figures you'd be the one waking me up during my vacation - even after all these years." The Fat Lady said fondly. "You know it hasn't been the same around this castle without you, and I believe I'm grateful for that." She finished with a wink.

"Good to see you, too." Harry said with a slight laugh. Then he looked surprised, he hadn't laughed in so long. . .

"Is it possible to get in here? I don't know the password, but I wondered. . . ." Harry asked.

"Of course!" The Fat Lady interrupted, "anything for Harry Potter, you saved us all – even us portraits, just imagine what the Hogwarts walls would be like if He-who-must-not-be-named had gotten control, "She shivered, "but here you go." She said with a smile as she swung open.

Harry wandered around his old dorm room. Mamie sat in the common room looking at all the old hangings and other decorations. Harry sat on his old bed. There were only four in the room now, but his was still there.

Harry smiled t himself. It felt good to be home after so very long. After all that had happened, to him and his friends and his family. He felt selfish to wish it hadn't, to think it could've been someone else.

But it hadn't been. It was him, always him. The universe seemed out to get him. _But then why did it let me come back here? To all of this? To show me what I've lost. Or to give me another chance?_

He sat there thinking for a few more minutes. He sighed then abruptly stood up. He walked to the window. Remembering all of his years of staring out that window, he realized that this was another chance, and just like all of the others, this one wouldn't be easy, but he could take it. There wasn't much more he could lose anyway.

Down in the Great Hall, Harry's friends were still bickering over what to do, when Harry and Jamie entered.

Harry smiled and quirked an eyebrow. "Miss me?" he asked as five stunned faces turned and five equally stunned jaws dropped. "Go play Jamie." Harry instructed and his daughter took off toward the Weasley children. Sirius was the first to snap out of it as he ran up to Harry and grabbed his shoulders. "Where have you been? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I was just showing Jamie around the castle. You know, it's still the same. Even the common room." Harry answered with a wistful smile.

"You got into the tower?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, the Fat Lady recognized me and let me in." Harry answered , still with a touch of a smile on his lips.

Remus leaned into Dumbledore and whispered.

"Do you think he's been hit by a curse? Should we check the castle? Or has he. . . "Remus was afraid to voice his worst fear that the young man's mental state might have finally gotten the best of him.

However, Dumbledore whispered back, "He's fine, he's accepting," his eyes twinkled and a smile graced his face as he beamed at the young man discussing old times with best friends. This was how it should be. "He was looking for help when he came back, but he didn't truly believe in it. He's finally accepted that it's _possible_ for things to be better. Watch him Remus. Explain it to Sirius. Harry will have his moments, he will stray, but we can help him now, because he's started to help himself. He'll let us in."

A/N: Sorry!! Please don't pelt me with tomatoes! I finally got a chance to type this all out, I've really missed writing this story. I hope to continue and finish because I have a great idea for another one! Ha! So, I'll understand if you give up on me, but I appreciate everyone who hasn't. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to write the next one: "Encounters" I think. Please review!

Thank you all and happy holidays.

Stevie


	11. Encounters

A/N Wow. So it's been quite a while, and I suddenly came across the chapter I had forgotten I had never put up that is probably the end of this fic. I am going to mark this thing as complete now! Yay! Well, sort of. I don't quite like ending it here, but it seems as good a place as any. Thanks for all of the reviews previously, and as always, my sincerest apologies for the ungodly long wait. I hope you enjoy this final bit and find it a satisfactory finish. Wishing you my best!

**Chapter 11: Encounters**

Soon after Harry's return to the Great Hall, everyone thought it best to head home for the evening. The next morning, Grimmauld Place's occupants were greeted with happy news. Everyone was sitting to a spot of breakfast, when Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the fire place brushing the soot off of his midnight blue robes. He adjusted his half-moon spectacles and announced, "A group of Order members have discovered the whereabouts of a Death Eater hideout."

Harry stood resolutely, "Good. Let's go, we have the element of surprise."

"Are you sure you want to come, Harry? I have no doubt we can handle it without you if you'd rather stay with Jamie." Dumbledore offered.

"No, sir. I need to help. It's my fault they're back, after all."

"That's not true, Harry, but now's not the time to argue. Tonks, please stay with Jamie. Let's go." Remus said, and the four gentlemen flooed off to a small town outside of London, leaving a slightly disgruntled Tonks behind with Jamie.

A group of around fifteen Order members sat strategically placed around a large manor. They were anxiously awaiting their orders to silently creep in to the place and nab as man Death Eaters as possible. Dumbledore gave the order and each wizard surreptitiously ran at their assigned entrance. Harry Potter crossed the threshold of the large house and shuddered at the familiarity of it. He walked a few feet ahead, then turned to his companions – who were not there. _What happened?_ He thought as he turned back the way he'd come to peer out the still open door, when a voice behind him spoke, "Leaving so soon, Potter?"

"Malfoy." Harry growled, whipping around to see his enemy Draco Malfoy staring down nonchalantly from the top of a staircase.

"Surprised to see me? You must have forgotten how influential the name Malfoy is at the ministry. Or else you've forgotten who's house you've broken into."

"Malfoy Manor." Harry mumbled lifting his chin as realization dawned on him, and a cold chill ran down his spine.

"Precisely. Of course, you must have forgotten, or else you would recall the hospitality we showed you the last time you visited, and you might have thought twice about breaking in.

_Don't let him sidetrack you._ "Where are the others?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, just outside, wondering why the barriers that kept them out, let _you_ in. Possibly panicking that they've lost track of their 'golden boy' once again. Harry glared. Malfoy casually moved down the stairs toward him. "So now the question is, I suppose, what can I do to you before they figure out how to get in?" Malfoy stopped several feet from harry and each raised his wand, glaring into the other's eyes.

"How does it feel," Draco asked softly, "To be a scared has been?"

"You've underestimated me before, Draco, you might be doing it again now." Harry replied just as quietly. They slowly stepped sideways, waiting for the first move.

"Oh, you think I underestimated you, do you? Well, Potter, my father told me everything. He told me all of your weaknesses. I know you still have scars on the outside, but what about in? How will you feel when you realize _I_ am the only Death Eater _inside_ the hideout, and you the only Order member? What will you do when you realize that your friends, your 'family' outside is being surrounded and will, one by one, be killed, while you do nothing.

"Liar!" Harry cried out as he whipped his want to curse Malfoy.

"Protego." Draco said simply, throwing off the curse. Harry glared breathing hard, suddenly worried about the Order, he let his mind become preoccupied.

"Crucio." Draco said quietly, hatred dripping off every syllable. Harry wasn't ready for it. He dropped to the floor, crying out in pain as he pulled his knees to his chest.

Outside, Sirius heard Harry cry out. He turned desperately to the others. Everyone was baffled by the protections. How Harry could get in while stayed out? They had to get in to help him, then Remus had an idea. . .

The curse was lifted and Harry lay panting on the floor. He carefuly lifted himself up to see his arrogant opponent picking at his nails. " You see, Potter, if anything, I overestimated you. I expected you to see thta one coming." He sighed and gave Harry a dissapprob8ng look. "I guess I'll just finish you off hten, maybe your daughter will put up a better fight." Draco smirked.

That did it. It was the last straw on the camel's back. Harry literally gave Draco a death glare as he raised his wand. The smile on Draco's face faded as he realized he'd pushed it too far.

Draco had no time to react as Harry hissed, "Avada k– "

"Stupefy!" came a yell from behind them as a red light hit Malfoy squarely in the chest. Harry's breath hitched as he saw Sirius running toward them with his wand up. He closed his eyes at the realization. Malfoy was bluffing. Everyone was fine, and he'd almost done something he would have regretted for the rest of his life.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright?" Sirius was asking guardedly, still a few feet away with his wand raised. He had heard. . .

"I'm fine." Harry replied softly. He slowly walked toward Draco's still form.

"Harry?" Sirius asked again carefully.

"It's alright, Sirius, I'll just take care of him really quick."

"I - er - I don't think . . ."

"Sirius, I – well, the ministry didn't hold him, so– "

"It's not the answer Harry, you'll just regret it." Sirius said anxiously, holding out a placating hand. "Just give me the wand, and let the Order deal with him."

"Sirius, I'm just going to obliviate him and send him to St. Mungo's." Harry replied with a small smile. "He can hang out with Professor Lockhart for a while."

"Oh, right." Sirius replied embarrassedly.

"Ye of little faith." Harry said jokingly.

"Well, I just – I wouldn't have blamed you. I just know you would have later on."

"Thank you." Harry said simply, but with more meaning and sincerity than can ever possibly be expressed in two words. Harry turned back to the unconscious blond and proceeded to do exactly as he had said he would. Gilderoy Lockhart now had himself a surly roommate, and a handful of people had much happier times ahead.


End file.
